Parel: Slot (3)
Parel is een driedelige fanon over de watermeester Hichom en zijn dochertje Selkhy die ergens in de tijd na Avatar Korra van elkaar gescheiden worden. Selkhy wordt ontvoerd en in de harem van de gouveneur geplaatst. Ze waant haar vader dood en legt zich neer bij haar lot. Hichom leeft echter nog, maar heeft zijn geheugen verloren. Zullen deze twee mensen elkaar ooit weer ontmoeten of zijn ze gedoemd om zich bij hun nieuwe leven neer te leggen? Wat vooraf ging: Selkhy heeft een beetje geluk gevonden bij Emrys en haar parelvissen, maar uit jaloezie hebben de andere haremvrouwen de gouveneur verteld dat Selkhy de plek haatte. De gouveneur heeft de poel laten weghalen tot groot verdriet van Selkhy, maar ze kan er niets aan veranderen. Hichom is ondertussen een goede parelvisser geworden. Tijdens een vreselijke sneeuwstorm komt Zuruk, zijn baas, binnen en verteld dat hij een belangrijke spoedeisende opdracht heeft. Als de mannen het klusje weten te klaren, zullen ze een nieuw en beter onderkomen krijgen. Gekleed 'Selkhy' Stilletjes maakte Selkhy zich op voor de terugkomst van haar echtgenoot. In de kamers er naast hoorde ze vrolijk gekakel van de andere vrouwen. Selkhy zuchtte, legde een laatste hand aan haar haar en liep naar zijn slaapkamer toe voor ze naar de ontvangsthal zou gaan met de andere vrouwen. 'Selkhy? Hoe wist je dat ik hier was?' klonk de stem van haar echtgenoot. Selkhy bleef enigszins verbaasd in de deuropening staan. 'Dat wist ik niet, mijnheer. Ik wilde alleen mijn boek pakken voor ik naar de ontvangsthal zou gaan om u op te wachten,' zei Selkhy. 'Eigenlijk komt het wel goed uit. Nu kan jij me helpen in plaats van een bediende.' 'Natuurlijk, mijnheer,' zei Selkhy. Ze liep naar de kledingkast toe. Zijn ogen prikten in haar rug. Hij observeerde haar als een jager zijn prooi. 'Ben je zwanger, Selkhy?' vroeg hij uit het niets. Selkhy stokte in haar beweging. Ze knikte voorzichtig. 'Ik denk het, mijnheer.' Ze hoorde haar echtgenoot tevreden snuiven. 'Je mag dankbaar zijn dat je hier woont, Selkhy. De wereld buiten de muren van dit paleis is hard en genadeloos geworden. Van de Noordelijke Waterstam zijn niets dan ruïnes overgebleven en er leven enkele nog maar schurken in de omgeving,' zei de gouverneur. 'Ik ben dankbaar, mijnheer,' zei Selkhy en ze wrong een glimlach op haar lippen. Hij lachte warm terug. 'Ik ben dankbaar dat jij hier woont. De enige vrouw binnen mijn harem die mooi en verstandig is. Blijf de komende maanden maar in mijn kamers, zodat je geen last hebt van de andere vrouwen,' zei haar echtgenoot. Hij omarmde haar. 'Wat moet ik hier dan doen, mijnheer?' lachte Selkhy blij met wat aandacht. 'Je wilde toch studeren? Tijdens mijn reis heb ik een paar meesters ontmoet die je graag willen onderwijzen in hun kunst.' 'Echt waar?' De gouverneur knikte. Verlegen, maar dolblij gaf Selkhy hem een kus op zijn wang. Hij leek even te blozen, maar vermande zich toen weer. 'Aller, waar blijven mijn kleren?' Hij lachte vriendelijk. Selkhy lachte terug. 'Hichom' Het was een loodzware worsteling geweest om de parelvis haar ei afhandig te maken, maar na twee gebroken vingers, een uit de kom geschoten schouders en ontelbare schrammen zaten de mannen weer hijgend op de kant. Hichom hield het flesje vast met daarin het vissenei dat op een zwarte, doorschijnende parel leek. De mannen stonden op. Ze moesten rusten voor ze morgen naar het paleis van de gouveneur zouden gaan om de vissen af te leveren. De volgende dag kwam veel te snel en met veel te veel sneeuw. Na een lange ploetering over de toendra kwamen de mannen aan bij het paleis van de gouveneur. Daar werden ze warm onthaald, kregen ze warm eten en droge kleren, terwijl ze moesten wachten op de gouveneur die nog niet thuis was gekomen. Hichom keek naar het flesje. Het ei was al uitgekomen. Het geringste beetje maanlicht was het teken voor deze wezens om geboren te worden. Een klein visje zwom lustig rond in het glas. De vinnentjes waren nog niet verhard en dreven er als doorschijnende sluiers achteraan. 'Ah, zijn jullie Zuruks mannen? Zit alles van mijn bestelling er bij?' De mannen schrokken van de plotseling aanwezige gouveneur. Velko nam het woord. 'Ja, meneer. Negenenveertig parelkettingen met ieder tachtig parels, samengehouden met een zilveren draad. Verder honderd kilo vis, vijf vissenhuiden en een levend exemplaar in een fles.' De gouveneur bekeek de goederen kritisch en knikte toen goedkeurend. Parels voor de zwijnen 'Selkhy' Verrukt bekeken de vrouwen hun nieuwe parelkettingen, pochten er mee rond en wierpen verliefde blikken om de mannen die voor hun die parels gehaald hadden. 'Ik hoop dat dit mijn lange afwezigheid een beetje kan goed maken, dames,' sprak de gouverneur boven het gekakel uit. De vrouwen zonden hem enkele dankbetuigingen toe en gingen toen verder met pochen. De gouverneur keek glimlachend naar Selkhy, de enige vrouw die geen parelketting had gekregen. 'Heb je er nu spijt van dat je me hebt afgeslagen?' vroeg de gouverneur. Selkhy knikte van niet. 'Ik vind de kettingen erg mooi, mijnheer, maar ik heb al genoeg sieraden.' 'Eigenlijk kwam het ook wel goed uit, want ik denk dat de vissers wisten waar ze nog tachtig parels voor een ketting vandaan moesten halen. Één parel per vis. Ze vertelde me dat ze de hele noordkust hebben afgestroopt om genoeg parels te vinden. Dat zijn nog eens echte mannen, nietwaar?' 'Doe u zelf niet te kort,' zei Selkhy. Ze keek naar de vier vissers die ongemakkelijk achterin de hal stonden. 'Het zijn dappere mannen. De meeste missen een lichaamsdeel of twee, maar hun verhalen zijn fascinerend. Die meest rechtste man daar schijnt ooit te grazen te zijn genomen door vuurstuurders en daardoor is hij zijn geheugen verloren. De parelvissers vonden hem, maar van zijn vroegere leven weet hij niets meer.' Selkhy keek naar de vissers. De gouverneur wenkte ze dichterbij. De vier mannen kwamen dichterbij en bogen diep voor Selkhy's echtgenoot. 'Ik heb nog een klein presentje voor je,' zei de gouverneur. De meest rechtse visser kwam dichterbij en bood Selkhy een flesje aan. Toen Selkhy zag dat er een parelvisje in zwom, vloog ze haar echtgenoot om de hals. 'Deze kant kende ik nog niet van je,' zei hij blozend en lachend. 'Pak het maar. Het is voor jou.' Selkhy pakte het flesje van de visser aan. Ze keek de man een moment aan. Zijn grijsblauwe ogen weerspiegelde haar emoties. Selkhy's hart stond een moment stil. Haar echtgenoot, in gesprek met een van zijn andere vrouwen, zag het niet. 'Papa?' fluisterde ze zachtjes. De man keek haar verbaasd aan. 'Pardon, maar wat zei u, mevrouw?' 'Heb ik u ooit eerder ontmoet?' vroeg Selkhy die nu sterk begon te twijfelen. 'Ik weet het niet, mevrouw. Men vond mij op de toendra ten westen van de Noordelijke Waterstam. Mijn geheugen ben ik echter kwijtgeraakt,' antwoordde Hichom. 'Heb ik u van streek gemaakt, mevrouw?' Selkhy schudde haar hoofd en glimlachte achter een waas van tranen. 'Bent u gelukkig?' vroeg Selkhy die niet langer meer twijfelde. 'Ik ben zeer gelukkig,' antwoordde Hichom. 'Dank u wel voor dit wonder,' fluisterde Selkhy. 'Het was niets, mevrouw,' antwoordde de visser met een brede glimlach. Selkhy knikte en liep toen de ontvangsthal uit. Een hand op haar schouder hield haar tegen bij de deur. 'Waar ga je heen?' vroeg de gouverneur. Hij maakte aanstalte om met haar mee te gaan. 'Ik wil even alleen zijn.' De gouverneur keek zijn vrouw een moment streng aan, maar zijn blik verzachtte toen hij intens verdrietige ogen zag. 'Doe geen domme dingen,' fluisterde hij. Hij haalde zijn hand weg en liet haar gaan. Uit het zicht rende Selkhy met de parelvis naar de plaatst toe waar vroeger de poel lag. Daar barstte ze in huilen uit. 'Mevrouw,' hoorde ze uren later ineens achter zich. 'Misschien zou ik uw gemoed wat kunnen verlichten door u enige kennis te doceren over de technieken die men gebruikt over dit aquatisce wezen te vangen.' Selkhy keek naar achteren. 'Emrys,' zei ze lachend door haar tranen heen. 'Dat klinkt als een permissie,' zei de man en hij kwam naast haar zitten. 'Hichom' Rijkelijk beloond voor hun diensten en met een nieuwe opdracht liepen de vier mannen terug naar huis. Velko, Rukhan en Zys zongen luidruchtig. Hichom liep er pijnzend achteraan. Velko kwam naast hem lopen. 'Wat is er? Je bent zo stil,' vroeg Velko. 'Het was zo vreemd. Die jongedame kwam me zo bekend voor, maar ik weet niet waarvan,' zei Hichom. 'Misschien iemand uit je vroegere leven. Zet het van je af, Haruk. Het is soms beter om onwetend te blijven,' zei Velko. Hij sloeg een arm om zijn vriends schouder. Hichom zuchtte. 'Je hebt gelijk. Als ik naar het verleden zou gaan zoeken, zou ik waarschijnlijk alleen maar pijn en verdriet vinden. Het is beter zo,' zei Hichom. Hij zette de jongedame uit zijn hoofd en genoot met de rest van het goede weer. Plotseling hoorde ze achter zich geroep. Een grijze man rende hun achterna. 'Hichom!' riep de man. 'Hichom!' Half struikelend wist de man de vier vissers in te halen. 'Hichom.' De man greep Hichom bij zijn schouders en ademde een paar keer diep in en uit. 'Bij Koh, wat lopen jullie snel...Hichom, dit moest ik je geven namens de haremvrouw met de parelvis. Wanneer je haar hulp nodig hebt, kan je altijd naar het paleis toekomen. Dat was alles wat je moest weten, dus...adieu!' Emrys zwaaide een keer en rende toen weer weg. Hij verdween snel uit het oog. 'Volgens mij was die niet helemaal goed meer,' zei Rakhus. 'Wat heeft hij je gegeven?' vroeg Zys. Hichom keek naar het kleine voorwerp in zijn hand. 'Een zegel met een "S" er in gegraveerd,' antwoordde hij. 'Daarmee kan je vast het paleis in,' zei Velko. Hichom haalde zijn schouders op en liet het zegel in zijn zak glijden. 'Ik heb er niets aan. Ik ben gelukkig. Ik heb jullie,' zei Hichom. 'Maar het is een leuk souvernir aan ons uitstapje.' 'En zo is het,' zei Velko. De mannen sloegen elkaar op de schouders en liepen toen goedgemutst terug naar huis toe. Hichom keek nog één keer naar achteren toe. Daar lag het paleis waarin de haremvrouw met de parelvis woonde. Iets in haar kwam hem zo bekend voor. Maar de visser zette de gedachte van zich af. Het verleden moest hij laten rusten. Einde Mvs109 12 mrt 2013 22:33 (UTC) Categorie:Parel Categorie:Parel: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109